Finally, I can have you Jikook KookMin
by Sydnielovesjalex
Summary: Jikook Smutty AF Oneshot Complete It's Jungkook's birthday and there is only one thing he wants and that's Park Jimin. He's been waiting months and building up the courage to just come out and take Jimin as his. Now's his change and he's going to take it! This was inspired by a another Jikook I read so I Hope you enjoy!
**A/N: THIS IS SMUT**

 **Jungkook** **POV**

It's only one more day until my birthday. People ask me what I want for my birthday, I just reply with clothes, but what I really want for my birthday is Park Jimin. I've loved and lusted over him ever since day one. I'm sick of not having him, seeing him hanging all on the other members makes me so jealous. I want him moaning my name, I want to be screaming his name. All I want for my birthday is Park Jimin, and I think that this year I can finally have him.

 **(Day of my birthday)**

We started our V app broadcast, honestly I really love having these members being here for me, they are my second family. After finishing our broadcast everyone went back to whatever they were doing, leaving only me and Jimin in the room. We were both just sitting there playing game on our phones. Then I heard Jimin say "Happy Birthday Jungkook-ah." While holding the camera up to film us. "Thank You." I responded with a smile. We filmed several videos like that after. On the last video we took Jimin looked at the camera and said "Jungkook-ah, bobo?" He asked pointed at his cheek, I just smiled in return, and he ended the video. That's when it hit me, why don't I just kiss him, I mean he asked for it right.

I set down my phone and jumped on his lap, straddling him. He looked up at me every confused. I grabbed his face and roughly kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then soon melted into my touch, I sucked at his bottom lip asking for entrance, he opened his mouth a little in response. I let my tongue explore his mouth, running my tongue over his teeth, earning a soft moan from him. We fight for dominance, letting our tongues dance together. We pulled away from each other both panting for air. He looked at me with a lustful yet confused look, "Jungkook-ah what was that?" He asked with a slight smirk. "I can't hold it back anymore Hyung, I want you, I want you to be mine, let me be yours." I replied, looking away from him. "Well what took you so long, I've wanted you since day one." He said grabbing my chin so that we can look at each other. "You really mean that Jimin-shi?" I questioned looking into his eyes. "Of course, now hurry up and kiss me!" He replied. I took no hesitation and pulled his face to mine.

As the kiss got more heated he slid me off his lap and onto the couch so that he was on top of me. He went from kissing me to kissing along my jawline, leading up to my ear. He attacked my ear, when he did this feeling took over me and I moaned, making him smirk and nibble my ear.

 **Jimin POV**

After nibbling his ear I moved to his neck, finding all his soft spots and leaving small marks making him moan. (Our makeup artist is gonna kill us! But oh well) I wanted to taste more of him, so I pulled his hoodie over his head, I also pulled my shirt off as well. I admired his beautiful torso, I went back to biting his neck, licking his collarbones making him weak under me. I made my way down to his nipple, sucking and lightly biting, earning moans from him, I did the same to his other nipple, making him weak under my touch. I made my way to his abs, kissing and licking them. I licked all around his abs, licking down to the waist band of his jeans making him moan in frustration. I licked all around his waist line teasing him. "Jimin, hyung, stop

teasing you're driving me crazy." He said in a panting voice. With that i took my hands up to undo his belt, I slowly undo his pants, but quickly removed them. I let him keep his underwear on because I want to play with him a little bit longer. Before I did anything else I went back to his face, linking our lips together. I looked him in the eyes, "Jungkookie...are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned. I don't want him to regret this, I want him happy. He grabbed me and kissed me, pulling my hair a little bit making me moan. "Of course I want this, I want you Jimin!" He said with a lustful voice. We went back to kissing, I felt him undoing my belt, I made his job easier and just stood up and took them off, leaving just my underwear. If we're really going to fuck then I need some type of lube, I looked in the draws and found some lotion hiding, I grabbed it making my way back to Jungkook. I set it on the table next to us and went back to my spot on top of him.

I made my way to his boxers, his throbbing member begging for touch, I licked his clothes member, making him moan. Honestly, I couldn't tease anymore, I wanted him in my mouth. I slide down his boxers, letting his throbbing erection free. To both our surprise I took him all in my mouth. (Thank you God for not having gag reflex) I bobbed my head up and down, sucking, taking him all in, I put one hand on the part I couldn't get and the other grabbing his thigh. The sweet taste of his precum had me begging for more. I quickened my pace leaving him a moaning mess. "Fuck, Jimin-ahhh, I'm-I'm so close." He moaned loudly. I stopped my work. "Cum for me baby." I replied. With that, I took him all in my mouth throating him, bobbing my head up and down. "Fuck fucahhhhh!" He couldn't even finish his sentence, his sweet hot liquid poured into my mouth. He tasted like sweet sweet honey.

After swallowing the tasty liquid, I went back to his thighs kissing them leaving marks. I made my way down to his entrance teasing his hole with my tongue. Earning a gasp from Jungkook. I let my tongue find its way inside his hole. Making his moan at the feeling. I fucked him with my tongue preparing him for what I'm bout to do. I held three fingers in front of his face. "Suck!" I demanded. He took my fingers in his mouth sucking them, when I thought they were lubed enough I took them out of his mouth. "We have lube." Jungkook stated. "I know but it's much hotter seeing you suck on my fingers." I replied with a smirk. Before he could respond, I stuck my finger in his hole without warning, causing him to gasp then moan in pain and pleasure. I finger fucked him for a bit, but not long after I added a second finger, then a third, scissoring him preparing him for me. He was a moaning mess, begging for more.

"Hyuungg, get your fingers out and fuck me since less already!" He said in a half moan. I grabbed the lotion from the table, squirting the liquid on to my hand then onto my member. I put his leg over my shoulder and the other on the top of the couch. I lined myself up to his entrance, looking at him for a look of approvable before continuing. "Jimin! Just fuck me already!" He half yelled. And with that I slammed my member into his causing him to scream in pleasure and pain. I starting thrusting making him a moaning screaming mess all just for me. I leaned down, holding onto his leg with one hand and the other by his head holding myself up. I started kissing his neck while thrusting in him. Making him scream for more. I kissed his lips before going back to where I was. "Fuuuckkk, fuck me harder hyung!" He moaned. I did as I was told and slammed into him hitting his prostrate earning a scream of pleasure. He was screaming my name begging for me. "OH FUCK YES JIMIN FUCK ME HARD UGHH!" He yelled. I could feel myself getting close, panting and groaning because of this beautiful boy under me. I grabbed his member jerking him off with each thrust. "Oh fuck fuck oh yes Jimin fuck yes!" He said screaming in pleasure. We both started cumming with a load groan from both of us, I filled him up with my seed as he squirted his sweet liquid out all over his stomach.

I pulled out of him, laying myself down on the other part of the couch. While trying to catch my breath Jungkook climbed on top of me attacking my lips with his. This kiss was filled with love, lust, and passion. We he pulled away panting. "That's was absolutely the best thing to ever happen to me." He spoke, almost breathless. "Happy birthday Jungkook-ah." I said with a smile, and kissing his nose. He kissed me and replied with "Best birthday present ever." Looking into my eyes and kissing me one last time before laying his head in the crook of my neck. I looked down at him lovingly, "I love you Jeon Jungkook, don't you ever forget it." I stated. "I love you more than you will ever know Park Jimin." He replied, smiling and then closing his eyes to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed that rollercoaster ride. This was inspired by another jikook I read but this is purely my writing, with only a few similarities but purely my writing! Anyways have a good day! Don't forget to follow me for more story's like this and don't forget to favorite and comment! Thanks everyone, bye bye!


End file.
